Transformers Prime Season 1
by Leona Prax
Summary: Season 1 of TFP. I try to go as close to the original script as I can, but I added my own character. I suggest watching the series. Constructive criticism always welcome. Rated T to be safe.
1. Darkness Rising part 1

This is my first fanfic so I don't know how good it is. *awkward pause*... soooo... yeah. I'm a bit nervous. It goes as close to the original script as possible with the exception of my OC. I made her because I was itching to make a human that didn't A) Bother the autobots B)Not fight C)Suck. Hence Katherine. She's as awesome as I can get any human to be.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of TFP (sadly)

* * *

Episode 1  
Darkness Rising part 1

The afternoon sun was shining on the Nevada desert. In the distance a red car with decorative bull horns on the hood was driving fast and free over the dust covered road. "So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear views. Then it hits me: I'm illegally parked." a voice from inside the car said. Somewhere else in the desert, a mysterious woman completely covered in black leather replied, "Another parking ticket?" "Better," the voice in the car said, "the boot." "Big metal tire clamp: impossible to remove." the woman clarified. The voice in the car continued, "Bingo! So the local po-lice do their thing, and I let 'em get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!" "New York's finest soil themselves." the woman concluded. "You know me Arcee," the voice in the car said, "Mess with Cliffjumper-" "And you get the horns." Arcee replied, "Not sure how that complies with AutoBot rule number 1: Keep a low profile." "What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss a Decepticon." Cliffjumper reasoned. "Like Jasper, Nevada's a party?" Arcee scoffed, " We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff'." Suddenly, Cliffjumper's energon detector sounded off, "I'm getting a signal." "Need backup?" Arcee asked eagerly. "Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper replied cockily. In a large crater there were large blue stones. Cliffjumper reported, "I just found a whole lotta energon." Almost immediately after he said that he heard a low rumble. Up above him the Decepticon warship was coming to a stop just over the exact energon deposit he was at. Suddenly, Cliffjumper transformed into a huge red alien robot. "Decepticons." he reported. A turret on the colossal ship took aim and fired off a few shots before hitting Cliffjumper and blasting him into the crater. As he pushed himself up, one after another vehicons landed until there were nine standing at the edge of the crater. "Arcee," Cliffjumper said, "about that backup." After a moment of staring at the 'Cons, Cliffjumper warned cockily, "Fair warning boys: I'll put a few dings in ya." He transformed back into his vehicle mode and drove right up the side of the crater high into the air. He transformed again in midair and slammed down on the Decepticons.

Arcee called out, "Arcee to Optimus: the 'Cons are back. Cliff' might be neck deep in scrap." In yet another desert, a voice inside a red semi replied, "Understood." then, "Ratchet: do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?" In a snowy tundra, a white ambulance with orange accents confirmed, "I'm locked on his signal Optimus. But our team is scattered across timezones." then skidded to a stop. "Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee: rendezvous back at base and prepare to groundbridge." Optimus ordered. In the small town of Jasper, Nevada, Arcee stopped suddenly in the middle of the street. In a forest, a large green car called Bulkhead skidded and swerved to a stop. In another desert, a yellow muscle car with black accents named Bumblebee skidded to a stop. All three of them turned around and headed towards their base.

A vehicon flew over the lip of the crater onto the floor. Cliffjumper caught another in the face with an uppercut, only to be hit in the base of the skull, pushed forward, and kicked over the side of the crater. He felt one of his horns come off while he was falling. He bounced off the bottom of the crater and sprang to his feet. Still cocky, he said playfully, "You want the horns? You got 'em." He drew his weapons and began firing on the vehicons. He took one of them out before his opponents started firing on him. He dodged all their blaster fire, but was blasted forward when they ignited the energon.

Up in the Decepticon warship, Starscream watched as two of the remaining vehicons dragged Cliffjumper to the ship. "The energon, it's worthless to me now," he growled. The lift to the bridge clicked as the vehicons arrived with Cliffjumper. They dragged him across the viewing platform. "'Scream, it's been a while." he said, coughing up a little energon, "So, where's your master?" "Never mind him! I am my own master!" Starscream spat, and stabbed Cliffjumper's spark. "Any more questions?" he growled. He pulled his razor sharp claws out of Cliffjumper's spark chamber. Energon splatted on the floor, followed by Cliffjumper collapsing, dead. "Clean that up." Starscream ordered the vehicons.

Just a few seconds too late, the Autobot's groundbridge opened at the sight of the blasted crater. Ratchet jumped out first, followed by Bulkhead, then Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime. They all had their weapons drawn, but for nothing. The site was completely empty. Optimus stowed his blaster, "An untapped energon deposit." "What's left of it." Bulkhead grumbled. "First Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet observed. "That we know of." Optimus corrected him, "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return." Arcee and Bumblebee quickly scaled down the wall of the deposit. Arcee saw a dirt covered metal horn stuck in the ground. She gasped, "No." She showed what she had found to Ratchet. "Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus half asked, half ordered. Ratchet checked his wrist panel. Just then, a little dot far away from a cluster of little dots disappeared from the screen. "No." he gasped, "Cliffjumper's life-signal just went offline."

On the Decepticon warship, Soundwave approached Starscream. "Soundwave, what is it?" Starscream barked. 'Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, 'Cliff'' he replayed. "Ah, the one called Arcee." Starscream identified, "Why slay one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?" he suggested.

On the top of the Autobot base, Optimus was speaking, "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgment. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to human kind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrades, to survive." Arcee laid Cliffjumper's horn on the stone in the middle of the Autobots. "Arcee?" Optimus said. "If Cliff''s gone, standing around here sulking about it won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting human kind." she said. She transformed into a motorcycle and rode off into the desert. Ratchet stared after her, "Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." "Your opinion is noted." Optimus said.

In the small town off Jasper, Nevada, a boy named Jack Darby worked a drivethrough. "Come again." he called after his last customer, a new girl named Katherine. She had just come to Jasper from Carson City. A new ding sounded, signaling the arrival of a new customer. "Welcome to KO Drive-in, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" "Uh, two super combos, and extra fries." someone ordered. "Okay, dos numero twos. Anything else?" Jack asked. "Yeah, some advice." the person started, "How do I get an awesome job like yours?" The person and, by the sound of it, another person in the car with him started laughing. "So that's two 'We're not as Funny as we Think we Are' combos with a side of 'Bite Me'." Jack shot back. The guy's laughter stopped short, "What'd you say?" "$5.59, sir, at the window." Jack spat. When his back was turned, the guy's car pulled up and took the order. He was alerted by their laughter that something was up. As he turned around he saw the car pull away. "Hey!" he yelled, "I have to pay for that." he lamented lightly.

As Arcee approached the city limits, she activated her holoform. Two vehicons pulled up behind her. "Twins." she commented to herself. She sped up and pulled up to the drive-in. She saw the vehicons pass the old building. "Take five, Sadie." she said to herself. She deactivated her holoform and deployed her kickstand.

Jack walked out of the fastfood venue and his cellphone started ringing. "Hey mom." he said, "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper." Just then he caught sight of Arcee in her motorcycle form. "I love you." he slipped out. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run." he finished hurriedly. "Hello beautiful." he said, "Where have you been all my life?" He ran his hands over the seat, "Nice." He mounted the motorcycle, "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday." "Are you talking to your motorcycle?" a girl named Sierra and her friend snickered. "Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" he stuttered. "Take you for a spin sometime?" "Come on smooth operator. Wrap it up." Arcee said to herself, seeing the vehicons she had avoided earlier approaching. None of the humans noticed though. "You know my name?" Sierra questioned. "We're in homeroom together." Jack reasoned, "I'm Jack. Jack Darby." Just then the two vehicons' engines revved loudly. "Scrap." Arcee deadpanned. The cars sped forward. Sierra and her friend squealed and scattered away. Arcee popped a wheelie, turned around, and sped off. "Whoa!" Jack screamed. Arcee squeezed through a small gap between the vehicons. The two turned around and pursued her and Jack. "Do not let go." she said to Jack. He said frightenedly, "Who said that?" The Decepticons pulled up and made to trap Arcee. She braked and they bumped into each other. When they pulled apart she sped ahead of them and turned off into an alley.

One of the Vehicons reported to Starscream, "Commander Starscream: target sighted, accompanied by a human youth." "Destroy them both!" Starscream commanded.

Arcee pulled a U-ey and let Jack off. "What are you?" he asked. "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." she threatened. He ran off into another alleyway. Arcee turned around and drove off just as the vehicons were coming up. In her rearview mirror, she saw one of them pull into the alley Jack went down. "Scrap!" she cursed. She pulled another U-ey and jumped over the second vehicon.

Off the side of the freeway, a boy named Rafael (or Raf) was playing with his remote control car. He looked up when he heard a bicycle stop a few yards away. The new girl, Katherine, had finally got there. She pulled off her knapsack and took out her order from KO Burger. "Hey Raf, here's your regular knockout burger and a 7UP." she handed him his food and pulled out her burger. They sat side by side, enjoying their greasy fast food. Raf smiled to himself and thought back to earlier in the day. He'd seen Vince picking on her. Her face had been whiter than a sheet. She was obviously scared. Despite what common sense told him to do, he'd stood up for her. Vince had been about to pound him. Then, faster than lightning, Katherine had been between them and grabbed Vince's hand, which had been about to pimp-slap Raf across the face. Vince had been suspended (again), and Raf had a new friend. He glanced at her and admired the way her medium length brown hair glinted in the sun. Her eyes were something special in his opinion. Desert green with tiny flecks of light blue and brown, outlined with a deep, navy blue. She finished her burger and leaned back against the wall, satisfied. Her black pullover hoodie was the only clue to her past in Carson. She pulled up her hood and settled back into the wall for a short nap.

Jack was running through the alley and heard car engine coming close. "I don't even know her!" he yelled back at the Decepticon. Just then Arcee drove over the Decepticon and matched Jack's pace. "Hop on!" she yelled. Jack jumped onto the seat and Arcee sped off. "Whoa!" Jack screamed again. Arcee pulled onto the highway. The vehicons drew their weapons and started shooting at her and Jack. She dodged the blasts and Jack covered his head. "Why are those guys shooting at us?" he asked, sounding panicked. "There's no us kid." Arcee said sharply, "And they're no guys." She saw Bumblebee pull up in her rearviews. He rammed into a vehicon and sent both 'Cons spinning out of control. "Friend of yours?" Jack asked. "Family." Arcee said. She saw the Decepticons close in on Bumblebee. He was doing his best to block them, but one slipped next to him and pushed him into a guardrail.

Katherine was still sleeping and Raf had finished his burger. He was once again playing with his remote controlled car. His phone rang. "Hi momma." he said, "Racing. Right up the street. 'Kay, just five more minutes?" He hung up the phone and continued to play with his little car.

Arcee was looking for a safe place to leave Jack. There was a roadblock up ahead. She jumped over the side barrier, rode down the shoulder, and landed under the bridge.

When the motorcycle passed overhead noisily, Katherine woke up. She and Raf watched in awe as Arcee stuck the landing and swerved to a stop. "Whoa." they said at the same time. "You have no idea." Jack said shakily, and climbed off Arcee. The Decepticons appeared at the top of the shoulder. They rode down it and transformed in front of them. "We're dead." Katherine deadpanned. Arcee transformed behind them, "This ends here 'Cons." She ran at them. "Less dead." Katherine revised her previous statement and ran off with Raf and Jack.

Arcee dodged the vehicon's blaster fire. She jumped up and kicked one in the chest, taking it down. She dodged a shot from the other one, then kicked him in the face, taking it down as , Raf, and Katherine watched Arcee and the vehicons battle in awe. "What are they?" Raf asked. "Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack answered. "Or the other way around." Katherine stated.

Arcee kicked and punched the first vehicon in the gut, then punched it in the face four times, "This. Is. For. 'Cliff." The 'Con looked at her and its cylon-esq eye glowed brighter. Arcee started doing handsprings backward to avoid his blaster fire. She was almost back to the place she started when she took a round to the chest and slid across the concrete with a nails-on-blackboard sound that made Katherine wince. Bumblebee jumped off the bridge, transformed in midair, and landed on the second Decepticon. He landed a huge punch on the first 'Con's face. Arcee huffed and pushed herself up off the ground. Bumblebee put pressure on the first vehicon's head in a "don't get up" kind of way and stepped back. A crunch under his foot caught his attention. He lifted up his foot to reveal the crushed remains of Raf's toy car. He looked at Raf and let out a mechanical whine sounding thing. "No problem, really." Raf assured him. Just then, the first vehicon shot him, blasting him back many yards. He started to get up when it held him down with its foot. Both of the Decepticons were about to blow him away when Raf yelled, "Leave him alone!" much like he did when Vince was messing with Katherine. The 'Cons only ended up turning their guns on the humans. Raf gulped, "Please?" Jack leaned down, "Bad call." One of the Decepticons started towards them. Katherine rode up to them on her bike, "Come on. I found a way out." All three of them fled from the giant robot. It was gaining. "Come on!" Katherine called from a storm drain. She sped down the drain a ways and looked back at Raf and Jack. They had both jumped in and were running for their lives. The second vehicon's hand was coming for them fast. "Come on guys! Keep moving!" she called. Just as it was about to grab them, it quickly pulled out. There were two loud crashes and Bumblebee's head looked down the hole. He beeped quickly. "Thank you!" Raf called. Bumblebee whirred and got up. "Don't look back." Jack said. "What did we just see?" Raf asked. "No idea, and I'm not sure I wanna find out." Jack said. They caught up to Katherine and they left the scene safely.

Bumblebee punched the second vehicon in the face. The first one elbowed him in the base of the skull and kicked him back to where Arcee was just coming back into the fight. He landed at her feet and she quickly bent down the help him. The 'Cons were quickly getting to them. Arcee was helping Bumblebee up. He saw them and got into a battle stance. He was obviously worn down. Just in time, Bulkhead pulled up behind them and transformed into his much larger true form. "Who's ready to rumble?" he asked threateningly. The vehicons transformed and fled. Bumblebee exchanged his battle stance for an exhausted one. "What took you?" Arcee asked. "Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned.

Back at the AutoBot base Arcee and Bumblebee were giving a report. "And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human." she reported. "Human?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee whirred. "Two boys, one girl." Optimus said. "I guess the other two caught us in action. I don't know. Was a little busy at the time." Arcee said defensively. "If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk." Optimus pedicted.

The next day after school, Jack approached Raf and Katherine, "Raf, Katherine, hey. Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened okay?" Katherine laughed nervously, "Yeah, about that." She showed Jack the drawing she was working on. It was of Arcee. "I finished this one last night." she said, showing him a finished drawing of Bumblebee. "Whoa. These are awesome." Jack complimented her. "Thanks." she said quietly. "How did you do this so well?" he asked. She smirked and tapped her head, "Photographic memory and extreme attention to detail." A beep interrupted their conversation. Raf gasped, "Jack." Bumblebee pulled up to them. "Oh, not again." Jack said. The passenger side door opened and Bumblebee whirred. "It wants us to get in." Jack observed. "No. Just me and Katherine." Raf observed. "How do you know that?" Jack asked. "It said so." Raf said in a "duh" kind of way. "What?" Jack said, flabbergasted. "Yours is over there." Raf said, pointing out Arcee. "Look, I really don't think that-" Jack started. Raf and Katherine didn't pay attention. "How's it going?" Raf asked, climbing into the back seat. Katherine took the front passenger seat and the door closed. "Guys?" Jack said. Bumblebee sped off. "Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled.

On the wall in front of the school, a girl named Miko was sketching Arcee in her motorcycle form. "Coolest bike ever." she commented. Her cellphone rang. "Hostparents?" she observed, "Ignore." When she looked up, Arcee was gone. She saw Arcee and her holoform on the road behind her. She got up and ran after her.

Arcee pulled ahead of Jack and stopped, "Relax, I just want to talk to you." "Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack asked, referring to the holoform. "Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." Arcee said, deactivating her holoform. "No, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is: you don't talk about robot fight club. What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed." he ranted. Arcee transformed behind him. "Look," Arcee said forcefully, "Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence." "Wait, Optimus who?" Jack asked. "You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only that have ever seen us." she explained. "Dude!" Miko yelled excitedly, "What are you waiting for? Go with!" "Scrap." Arcee deadpanned.

Almost to the AutoBot base, Jack asked, "And why exactly are we taking her?" "Rules." Arcee said. In front of the base Arcee drove off the road and a large slab of stone in a butte moved, revealing a metal door, which opened. Bumblebee and Arcee pulled into the main room slowly. All four humans couldn't take their eyes off of Ratchet and Bulkhead. "I thought there were three." Ratchet commented. "Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said snidely. "I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself. "I'm Miko." Miko said, running up to Bulkhead, "Who are you?" "Bulkhead." Bulkhead said slowly. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" she spewed. "If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked. Katherine looked at him like he was crazy. "Puh-lease." Ratchet groaned. Optimus walked up behind them. Katherine turned a new shade of white and a little "meep" slipped out. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as AutoBots." he explained. "Why are you here?" Katherine asked. "To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified. "Okay, why are they here?" Jack asked. Optimus leaned down to the human's eye level. "A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because out planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus said. "Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked. "Foremost, over control of out world's supply of energon, the lifeblood of all AutoBots and Decepticons alike." he said. He took on a strange look. Katherine knew it well, as she had seen herself use it in a mirror many times. He was remembering something bad. "The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus told the four humans. Jack and Raf looked amazed and a little worried, Miko looked bored, and Katherine was looking down at nothing with a strange look on her face. Optimus knew what it was. He'd seen that look on all AutoBots that came and went under his command. It was understanding and remembrance of an example of the same thing. He wondered what could have happened to make Katherine feel betrayed at only thirteen. Miko yawned, "Is there going to be a quiz?" Katherine facepalmed, which was exactly what Optimus had felt like doing. Jack and Raf were looking at her weird. Jack regained his composure, "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus predicted.

On the Decepticon warship, Soundwave relayed transmissions to Starscream. "Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said, "I would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain." Soundwave nodded. "Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the spacebridge." Starscream ordered.

At the Decepticon spacebridge, a futuristic looking spaceship came through. It transformed into a large silver mech. "Decepticons!" Megatron yelled, "I have returned."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Well there it is! Did you like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism always accepted. I'll update ASAP  
LP


	2. Darkness Rising part 2

Herrow!  
Sorry I'm late, I actually finished this chapter last Wednesday. I'm just a bit OCD when it comes to distribution, orginization, time management, etc., etc.,etc. ...  
Enough of my excuses! This is the next episode in Season 1. There is more with Katherine interacting with other characters. You'll see which race she likes more. She has definite issues. Das all I'm going to give away right now!  
I loved your guys' reviews! I don't know how to answer them without turning the screen upsideown, so I'll just do it now!

Anissa  
Yay, you love it! Thank you for being the first to review! *brohug*  
There is much more to come, I hope you enjoy it!

Sailor Shinzo  
Thank you. I really try not to make the story drag on and get boring, so you saved me from worrying about that. Hopefully the rest of the chapters are just as interesting, if not more.

MidnasEspeon  
Gracias (thank you in Spanish). It was easy to integrate Katherine into the first episode, but not as easy to fit her into the second without altering the timeline too much... yet. I don't even know bro. I'll figure out what I'm going to do.

Decepticon Scout Star  
Wow... SMALL WORLD LOL! Although I did proofread the lines with Netflix, I put most of the stuff down on my own. Thank you for your support and letting me know that I'm not only one out there that has memorized all the lines. *brofist*

Princess of Dreams  
Your name is Katherine? That is so awesomes. I love that name. When I publish more stories you'll notice a trend with the names. I tend to put Katherine into EVERYTHING. Don't worry about me not adapting the script. I plan to have it quite altered towards the end... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. спасибо (that is thank you in Russian) for your constructive response. I always appreciate it.

EmoPirateLuv  
Thank you so much for your positive, constructive critsism. I thought the story was dragging a little bit and you helped a lot. I kind of slacked on what you said a little bit, but it shouldn't hurt the story or the format. I've always had problems with that and pretty much point-blank refused it in sixth grade because mom is lazy and wasn't getting paper on time. Basically I was running out of paper. You have helped me see the light! At first I was like, "What black magic is this?", then I was like, "Oh NOW I get it!" Merci (thank you in French).

Derek Ramon  
What do you mean you haven't seen the TV show yet? You are in trouble if you haven't seen at least one by the time you get back from Colorado. (don't worry people, I know him. He's my best bud and basically a brother. I'm not being a total creepy stalker chick. Ask him if you want!) Anyway, thank you for reading and loving the chapter *grumble-even though you haven't seen a single episode-grumble*. One last thing; You had better read every time I update because I send you my fresh link! Luv ya bro 3

Camigirl215  
Grazie (thank you in Italian)! I was having a pretty horrible fragging morning until I got your review. You made it possible not to scream at my younger brother (not Derek) until my voice cracked in half! For that I thank you in a multitude of languages! Thank you! Gracias! спасибо! Merci! Grazie! 謝謝! Danken u! Danke!  
σας ευχαριστώ! ありがとう! Tack! Seriously, thank you, you made me happy. :)

Guest  
Danke (dutch) for your review. And to answer your question... nope! But she gets along with every 'bot. That leaves only one left to be her guardian... DUNDUNDUUUUN! The plot thickens.

Phew! I finished answering the reviews. As you can see, I like learning other languages, as does Derek. Haha Derek! I gave away a hobby! It's okay though, I'm not giving away any vital info that people could use against him. Once again, luv ya bro 3

Disclaimer:  
I do not own any pieces of this story except the parts that weren't in the show.  
*sigh* if only, if only.

* * *

Episode 2  
Darkness Rising part 2

The Decepticon warship lowered itself over a large chasm in a mountain. "Of the energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant." Starscream reported, "The drones have been mining without pause since your absence and have amassed quite a stockpile. "You there, fetch me a sample!" Starscream ordered.  
"Starscream," Megatron warned, "now that I have returned, I will issue the commands." "I understand, Lord Megatron." Starscream said, "Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the spacebridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?"  
"My army will come," Megatron affirmed, "but my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them. "The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts refer to, as the Blood of Unicron."  
"Unicron the destroyer?" Starscream clarified, "But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark." "Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon, dark energon." Megatron said lowly. "Legend tells it holds the power to revive the dead." Starscream said quietly, staring at the glowing purple shard in Megatron's hand.  
"We require only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron stated, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" Starscream fidgeted in his place and laughed nervously, "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron." he said, motioning to the two drones carting the dead body of Cliffjumper off the lift. "Consider it a 'Welcome Home' present."

At the AutoBot base, Optimus was finishing briefing the four human children, "And since you now know of our existence, I fear that is of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."  
"Got it." Jack said, "If we see any strange vehicles call 911."  
"What would 911 possibly be able to for us?" Katherine said to Jack.  
"What?"  
"How would 911 be able to help us if we get attacked by Decepticons? Cybertronians are, well, huge! Humans are relatively tiny. Cops would get squished."  
"She is right Jack." Optimus advised, "It is more recommended that you call us in case of a Decepticon attack."  
"Okay, I get it." Jack said, "Can we go now?"  
"Are you insane?" Miko hissed, "I am living a dream here in 'Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"  
"It is best that you four remain under our watch." Optimus said, "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."  
"Optimus," Ratchet objected, "with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack bristled.  
"Shut. Up." Katherine hissed.

"They have no protective shell." Ratchet explained, "If they get underfoot they will go… _squish_." He lightly put his foot down for emphasis.  
"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus reasoned. Just as Optimus finished speaking, an alarm sounded and a green light pulsed through the base. "What's that?" Jack asked, starting to freak out. Bumblebee made a whining whirring noise. "Proximity sensor." Raf translated, "Someone's up top." "It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet announced. "I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys." Jack said. Katherine huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world." Optimus explained, "As he tends to visit only when there are _issues_, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time." The humans got the hint and hid behind a wall holding up the viewing platform. The elevator whirred and beeped as it got closer to the main viewing platform. The door slid open with a soft hiss and a middle aged black man exited. Without pause, he listed off the _issues_ Optimus had spoken of, "7 wrecks, 34 fenderbenders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?"  
"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied cordially.  
"They're back aren't they?"  
"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."  
"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon."  
"Hear me Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."  
"Says you."  
"Hey fleshy!" Bulkhead snapped, "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force, and how much to use." In the process of his small speech, he had picked up a mechanical claw and crushed it for emphasis. "Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Enough." Optimus said.  
"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe." Optimus implored, "Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."  
"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. _Under_ the radar. Or I will." Fowler threatened. He went back to the elevator and left. "Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead stated. "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said.

At the Decepticon mine, Megatron was preparing to test dark energon on Cliffjumper. "Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Megatron growled. He stabbed the shard into Cliff''s spark chamber. The shard began to glow brightly and Cliff''s dead body began to twitch. The shard then melted and integrated into Cliffjumper's systems. His optics onlined in a shade of deep purple. His zombified form growled and screamed as it thrashed against its bonds on the stretcher. He broke a wrist bond and targeted a drone that had its blaster locked on him. Cliffjumper broke the other bonds and jumped on top of the drone. The drone struggled against Cliffjumper all he could, but it was no use against the dark energon infused zombie. The drone tried to shoot Cliff', but he ripped the blaster away from him and began to crush his head. Another drone panicked and fired rapidly on Cliff'. The few shots that did connect with him were useless. The zombie blocked a few shots then jumped on the other drone and began to beat that one to a pulp. "That's your plan?" Starscream squeaked, "Bring AutoBots back from the dead to attack us?"  
"That is no longer an AutoBot." Megatron countered, "Just a mindless beast. Its only instinct to destroy anything in its path." Cliffjumper emerged from the shadows after terminating the other drone. It roared and ran to attack Megatron. Megatron deployed his sword and cut Cliff' in half deftly. "There, Starscream, lies the indestructible seed of my army." Megatron explained. The top half of Cliffjumper had caught hold of the edge of the platform and was trying to pull itself up. "The ultimate weapon!" Megatron went on. He placed his foot on the surviving half of Cliffjumper and pushed him off of the viewing platform. Cliff' bounced off of one of the supporting rings of the lift and landed on a lower platform. "Once I learn to control it." he mused.

Back at the AutoBot base a signal reached the computer a beeped. "Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet exclaimed, "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online." "Who's Cliffjmper?" Miko asked. "How is that possible?" Optimus asked. "It isn't." Ratchet said, "Another bug! The system's chock full off them." "If there's any chance Cliff''s alive?" Arcee implored. "Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." Optimus ordered. "Hey!" Miko yelled, "What can we do?" There was a small silence.  
"Remain with Ratchet."  
"Aww." Miko whined." "Uhh." Ratchet moaned. "AutoBots, rollout!" Optimus commanded and transformed into a Peterbuilt Semi. The groundbridge portal opened and he drove through it closely followed by Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. "What just happened?" Jack exclaimed, really starting to freak out.  
"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge." Ratchet explained. "What's a groundbridge?" Raf asked.  
Ratchet groaned at the humans' ignorance, "A scaled down version of spacebridge technology. "Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel-" "You're stuck here. On earth." Jack finished.  
"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet said, "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet." "Woah." Raf said, gaping at the portal. "Does it work for humans?" Katherine asked.  
"Naturally." Ratchet said. "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.  
"Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."  
"Watch it Ratchet." An awkward silence followed after that. Katherine ended up being the one to break it, "Ratchet, can you explain spacebridge technology to me a little more? I'm interested in how it works." Ratchet seemed a little taken back at the young human's interest in the inner workings of spacebridge tech, but started to explain after a nearly inaudible "Sure."

The AutoBot spacebridge opened in a secluded area of a tunnel in the Decepticon mine. Optimus and the other three AutoBots rolled out and transformed weapons hot. "Energon mine." Bulkhead identified. "Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus said. The four came up on an area in the tunnel when mining drones were hard at work mining energon cubes and storing them. "Let's find Cliffjumper." Optimus ordered. He walked down the center of the tunnel, weapons drawn, with the other four close behind him. The drones saw the AutoBots approaching and began to fire. Soon a massive firefight began and a mining 'Con came at the AutoBots with a drill. Bulkhead knocked it aside with his wrecking ball. The AutoBots advanced down the tunnel and Arcee dodged blaster fire by flipping over it. She landed then launched herself up in the air, firing twice at a drone, taking it out as she landed on it. She jumped off its body and jumped on the shoulders of a different drone. She spun on its shoulders, effectively taking its head off.  
Bumblebee jumped into the air, dodging blaster fire and shooting a drone down. He landed on the drone and leapt out of the way just as a drill was about to hit him. The drill was tipped on its back by Optimus, who disabled the drill and took out the drone. He quickly ran out of the way of blaster fire. A drone was running up behind him only to have him legs swept out from under him by Bulkhead in his vehicle mode. Bulkhead transformed quickly and smashed the drone into the ground with his wrecking ball.

Back at the AutoBot base, Ratchet was telling Katherine about spacebridge tech. He was slightly unnerved by the speed she was taking notes at. Raf was also listening intently to Ratchet's lesson. Jack was half listening, just looking up at the ceiling from his place sitting at the wall of the viewing platform. Miko wasn't paying attention and was wandering around the main room. "What is this anyway?" she asked, pointing towards a hub with many dials and buttons.  
"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet said shortly. She started to lower her hand to a disk drive when Ratchet said, "Don't touch that either." "Is their anything we _can_ touch?" Jack asked with a slight attitude. Ratchet rolled his eyes at him and turned to a huge monitor when it sounded an error alert. Ratchet turned to the monitor and glared. "Why are you guys using human computers?" Raf asked.  
"It certainly isn't by choice." Ratchet snapped, "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Just after he said that all three huge monitors sounded the error alert many times and the screens filled up with error messages. Ratchet groaned. "I think I can fix that." Raf said quietly.  
"Really?" Ratchet said disbelievingly, "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy." Raf didn't answer, he just connected his laptop to the computer and input some data into the base's systems.  
"Now try."  
Ratchet turned back to the monitor. All the error messages disappeared and the programs Ratchet had up reappeared. He stared at the corrected problems in awe for a second, then turned back to Raf, a small smile on his face.

In the Decepticon mine, a drill was going right for Bulkhead. He crushed the drill bit with his wrecking ball, causing the drone driving the drill to fly out of the vehicle and get shot by Optimus. The AutoBots stowed their weapons and regrouped. Ahead of them their was a small squadron of mining drones and drills. The AutoBots advanced and transformed toward the squadron. "Maximum overdrive!" Optimus commanded. They all transformed and bowled right through them, Optimus doing so with a wicked tailspin. He made a drill launch into the air and its driver was ejected to be run over by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Arcee, having such a small and agile alt-form as she did, was able to dodge all the drones and drills. Optimus rammed through the last few drones in the way of the end of the tunnel to the main chamber. The AutoBots transformed and hid behind a pile of stored energon cubes. There were numerous platforms and the lift was still deployed. Mining drones were everywhere, carting energon to the lift. Bulkhead let out a low whistle, "Quite an operation." Unfortunately, someone heard his whistle and started firing on them. Another firefight started up as the AutoBots returned fire.

On the Decepticon warship, Megatron was studying the dark energon. "Blood of Unicron," he said to himself, "how might I fathom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" The video com beeped, "Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines." Starscream reported.  
"Optimus?"  
"Indeed."  
"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure."  
"But the energon I've mined! The AutoBots will seize it!"  
"Then blow the mines."

In the main chamber of the Decepticon mine the AutoBots were still engaged in their firefight. Arcee ducked a shot and glanced around. Seeing a red figure on a higher platform, she zoomed in on it. It was Cliffjumper. "It's Cliff'," she reported, "I have a visual." "We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus said. Arcee vaulted herself over the boxes she had been using for cover and transformed, racing up a ramp and launching herself high into the ring supports of the lift. She grabbed a beam and landed the ring attached to it. She ran around the ring and launched herself off of a different beam, grabbing a thinner ring and swinging herself on top of it. She jumped off of that ring onto the lower lip of the platform Cliffjumper was on. She pulled herself over the edge of the platform to him. She gasped at his half bodied form leaking energon. She shielded herself from incoming blasts from two drones on a higher platform. The section of platform Cliff' was on started to fall. "Cliff'!" she yelled. She jumped to his falling body and caught his hand. She pulled him partly up, struggling from the bad leverage, his weight, and the fact that the "Cons were still shooting at her. Optimus fired on them and took them out. She shielded her face from some falling rocks. Looking down at Cliffjumper, she said, "Let's get you home partner." She was shocked when Cliff' looked up at her and started growling. She recoiled and he struggled against her, ending up tearing her grip from his hand. She continued reaching for him as he fell down the shaft. Optimus froze as he saw Cliffjumper's body falling, bouncing off a platform and landing in a pile of raw energon. He looked up at Arcee, whose head was down with her frame sagging. Their attention was drawn by an evil laugh. Starscream was standing on a much higher platform with an explosive charge in his hand. "Prime!" he spat, "I'd stick around but I'm squeamish." He dropped the charge into the energon at the bottom of the mine. He then jumped off the platform, flipped around, transformed, and flew out of the mine. "The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled. "AutoBots, rollout!" Optimus commanded. Arcee jumped down behind him and transformed with the rest to return to the place they started. As they drove down the tunnel, the bomb counted down until no more time was left. It exploded, igniting the energon around it and sending a fireball many hundreds of feet in the air over the main shaft.

The explosion was gaining with the AutoBots extremely fast. "Ratchet," Optimus ordered, "bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates now!" The groundbridge opened in front of them. The humans all watched as the AutoBots drove out of the ground bridge with the explosion following them in the portal. Ratchet turned the ground bridge off when Optimus got through. Optimus was going so fast he had to transform catch himself to slow down. "Woah." was the unanimous reaction among Jack, Katherine, Raf, and Miko. "Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented, "How about Cliffjumper?" The AutoBots looked down sadly. Miko ran up to the rail, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Katherine glared sharply at her. They had obviously just failed at saving someone they cared about and Miko was bombarding them with insensitive, poorly timed questions. "Look," Arcee started aggressively. "Hey, Miko, let's go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers." Jack said, leading her away from the approaching hailstorm from Arcee.  
"Seriously?" was Miko's response.  
"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked,  
"Not Cliff'." Arcee said, "At least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." She wobbled and suck down to the ground, leaning on a box. 'Bee whirred worriedly. "I'm fine." Arcee forced out, "Just dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko scoffed. "Robots with emotions." Raf said. "Robots that have political views." Katherine observed. "Robots who can die." Jack said.

Ratchet scanned Arcee. His scans came up positive with something deep purple and smoking slightly. "Hmm… what is this?" he asked.  
"Don't know." Arcee said, "Cliff' was covered in it. Leaking it." Ratchet scraped a bit off with a scalpel, "Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Bumblebee helped Arcee up and she went off to take the bath.  
"Optimus, I hate to bug but, no bars." Jack said.  
"A security precaution." Optimus explained, "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."  
"Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."  
"Have you broken a law?"  
"Um, curfew. It's after 10 PM."  
"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.  
"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." Optimus said apologetically, "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."  
"Awesome! My hostparents will freak!" Miko said excitedly.  
"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus added.  
"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead confirmed.  
"Aww." Miko sighed.  
"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus ordered. Bumblebee looked to Raf and Raf smiled back at 'Bee.  
"Ratchet-"  
"Busy." Ratchet said evasively.  
Arcee walked in just then. "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."  
"Uhh, still dizzy." she said, trying to get out of guardian duty.  
"You're fine says your physician." Ratchet said, studying the strange substance. Arcee huffed and walked over to Jack grudgingly.  
"Ratchet-"  
"Still busy." "Ratchet's still busy."  
The entire room went silent at the medic and Katherine saying nearly the same thing at the same time. "What?" she said, "He has to figure out what was on Arcee's hand." More awkward silence. "And it wouldn't be the best idea to have a ambulance anywhere near where I live. People would wonder who got hurt, and when they would see me going to it, questions would be asked and… well it's not a good thing to have any unnecessary attention is it?"  
"Unnecessary attention is not advisable." Optimus confirmed.  
"So it would be a better thing if Optimus watched me 'cause there's a hauling company not far from there."  
Optimus nodded, "I will watch over Katherine."  
"Where do you live that has people who see an ambulance and automatically think someone's hurt? That's usually what little kids do." Miko said.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Katherine said quickly and firmly.  
"Wait… near a hauling company. There's only one place anywhere near there that someone can live." Jack said.  
"I don't want to talk about it. If you know, don't. tell. anybody."  
"Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone."  
Katherine visibly relaxed. Optimus wondered why where she lived made her stress level rise so quickly. He would ask her later. After all, he would be escorting her there.

Arcee pulled up to Jack's house and into the garage. "Arcee, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss." Jack said sympathetically.  
"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee asked moodily.  
"What, you think you're the only one with problems?"  
Arcee transformed, "I'm not sure girl trouble counts."  
"Well I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you."  
A white car started to pull up to the house. Arcee quickly deployed her blasters, quickly hissing, "'Cons". "No!" Jack exclaimed, "Mom."  
The car stopped in front of the house and a woman with green scrubs, a beige overcoat, and black hair climbed out, "Jack?"  
"Mom! Heh, don't freak, I can explain."  
"Can you?" Jack's mom walked to Arcee in her vehicle mode, "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this."  
"Yeah, I know, and-"  
"You don't know. I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"  
"I'm 16. I can't be riding a 10-speed forever."  
"How did you even afford this?"  
"It's used, it's… abused really. Needs a ton of repairs. But, the point is, I may have been a kid when I bought this," Jack put his hand on a motorcycle helmet on a desk, "but I'm not anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices, well, I chose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise."  
"Her?" his mother batted her eyelashes, "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls home just yet."  
"I like to think she brought me."  
"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet _every single time you ride_. You will take me for a spin every one in a while?"  
"We'll see, she's kind of temperamental."  
Jack flipped the light switch and pushed the button to close the garage door. The door came down in the light of the moon and Arcee slipped gently into recharge.

Optimus drove out on the open road with Katherine riding silently in the passenger seat with her hood up and her head leaning against the window. She was silent and still but she was awake. He could see the moon reflecting in her eyes with his sideveiw mirrors. More concerning was the moon reflecting off the tears trickling out of her eyes. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked.  
She twitched and sat up, wiping tears from her eyes, "It's a long story, and we're almost there anyway."  
Optimus pulled over, "Now we have plenty of time to talk."  
Katherine sighed and looked down, "It all started when I was six, my parents went through a nasty divorce. Even though it was Dad that was getting the raw end of the stick during the marriage, it was Mom who started the whole thing. So, my dad lost everything to her. The only things he had after the verdict were his personal affects and his money. He moved across town to a nice apartment. He was only allowed to have me over for a visit two hours every two weeks. Those two hours were the best two hours of the week though. We'd always have a good time talking, playing a board game, playing on the playground equipment in the complex, stuff like that. Then, one day, when I was eight, I spent too much time in the bathroom. I was only five minutes late, but mom was standing in the living room and she was livid. Once she saw me she cussed a blue streak at me for being late. At eight, I was so weak, so very weak and stupid. Of course Mom's previous and current abuse at the time hadn't helped. I started crying. My dad hated to see me upset like that. He tried to stand up to mom. She shot him. The cops were called when the neighbors heard the shot. The police station was close to the apartment, so they were there within the minute. Mom had me in the car and was pulling out of the parking lot when they got there. The only reason we weren't long gone yet was because of how much I struggled against her. Trust me, it's extremely hard to drag a flailing child into a car, much less across a parking lot or out a door. She fought back against the cops though. She managed to wound one and kill another before they managed to put her down. The ambulance got there just two minutes after the cops. They took Dad to the hospital. She shot him through the neck. He quickly turned into a vegetable. They had to pull the plug on his life support in the end. They took Mom away in a body bag. You just don't survive getting shot through the center of the forehead. All my grandparents were gone then. My uncle lived in Germany because of his job. My aunt was in prison.  
So they stuck me in The Orphanage of Carson City. The staff was friendly and caring, but they had to look after over a hundred kids, so bullying was epidemic there. That's when I got tougher. But having the list of traits I did, I wasn't a prime adoptee. To the psychologists I was untrusting, violent, dark, had no sense of humor, and had PTSD. The last bit was true, but I could trust someone if they could prove they were trustworthy. I only got into a fight if someone bullied me. I do have a sense of humor, it's just different than what the ideal kind is. And just 'cause someone likes black doesn't make them dark! Anyway, I stayed there until a week ago. I shouldn't have lost control like that, I know, but he was going to seriously hurt me! I couldn't do nothing!" at this point she broke and tears spilled out of her eyes and down her face. She took a few deep breaths and continued with the story, "Anyway, what happened was he had a gang and the gang had knives. I don't even know how they got the knives. Nothing that could be legally considered a weapon was even allowed on the property. The leader of the gang hated me for some reason. I have no idea why, but he did. So he decided to try and jump me. He told the gang just to hang back and watch the show. If he didn't I probably wouldn't be alive right now. Anyway… in the end he bled to death and I was found hiding in the ventilation. Then after a trial I was let go with no punishment. All I had to do was transfer to a different orphanage.  
And that's what my home is now: Jasper Orphanage. Where the staff don't care about the sixteen children in their care. All they do is buy food that will end up giving us a heart attack one of these days."  
Optimus was quiet for a few moments before starting his engines back up. The seatbelt tightened around Katherine in a way of a hug. She smiled sadly and sank into the seat comfortably. "I'm sorry for your struggles, Katherine. No one should ever have to go through what you did, especially at your current age at the time." Optimus said sincerely. Katherine rubbed the seat next to her, "Thank you for listening Optimus."  
"Of course."  
Optimus stopped across the street from the Orphanage. Katherine hopped out of the cab and gave the door a grateful pat after it closed. He kept his scanners on her until he saw her get to her room. He sighed to himself, thinking about the memories she was burdened with and fell into a light recharge.

About half an hour after Katherine had managed to fall asleep, a little knock on her door woke her up from the start of a PTSD induced nightmare. She opened her door to a little angelic looking girl. She had long white-blonde hair and was wearing a light pink nightgown. She had tears streaked down her cheeks. Katherine kneeled down to meet the six year old at eye level. "Was it the nightmare again Ivy?" The little girl nodded. Katherine sighed, "Come on. I'll brush your hair and sing you to sleep."

Optimus was pinged awake by the change in activity levels in Katherine's room. Not only was she awake, there was another, much smaller human in her room with her.

Katherine ran her brush through Ivy's light hair with great care not to cause any pain from the tangles. Ivy looked so out of place in Katherine's room. Anything that Katherine could customize was black. There were some of her dark drawings on her wall. Her clothes were black. Even the thick quilt she had made by hand was black accented by dark colors. The hairbrush was, of course, black. Katherine had painted her fingernails black. Anything and everything she could customize without damaging was black except for her hair. And Ivy was everything light. Everything from her hair to her taste in colors was light. It was a mystery how Ivy had come to trust Katherine so quickly, especially with her fear of dark things. If anything, Katherine's room made Ivy look even more innocent and pure.  
Her parents were killed in a car accident about a month back. She suffered all the normal nightmares of young children, except for one. The nightmare she came to Katherine about was the dream about her parent's deaths. Ivy had witnessed her parents' car get T-Boned by a cement truck. The memory had plagued her since she slept for the first time after witnessing the incident."All right sweetheart, you ready to sleep yet?" Katherine asked. Ivy nodded tiredly and crawled up in Katherine's lap. Katherine wrapped the child in her quilt and began to sing quietly

_Beautiful dreamer  
__Wake unto me  
__Starlight and dewdrops  
__Are awaiting thee_

_Sounds of the rude world  
__Heard in the day  
__Led by the moonlight  
__Have all passed away_

_Beautiful dreamer  
__Queen of my song  
__List' while I soothe thee  
__With soft melody_

_Gone are the cares of  
__Life's busy throng  
__Beautiful dreamer  
__Awake unto me  
__Beautiful dreamer  
__Awake unto me_

Katherine finished the lullaby with a small smile on her face. She placed the little girl at the foot of her bed with her bundled hoodie as a pillow. She sighed and climbed back into bed, exhausted. She smiled at the girl at her feet and fell asleep.

Optimus felt strong emotion gripping at his spark. He knew humans had redeeming qualities, but this was much more than he could have ever guessed any human with the particular past that Katherine did could do. He noted all the caring and tenderness that his charge harbored. There was clearly more to her than met the eye. He scanned her room one last time to see Katherine and the smaller girl deep asleep. He let his systems relax and fell into a deep recharge.

The next morning at the orphanage at about 5:30 AM, Katherine walked out the front doors with her pack slung over her shoulder. She walked up to the semi slowly, wondering if he was awake. "Good morning Katherine." Optimus greeted warmly.  
"Mornin' Optimus." Katherine said back, smiling. Optimus opened his door and she climbed in the passenger seat.  
"Is there anywhere you want to go or anything you want to do?"  
"Not really, just enjoying the morning."  
"Then we'll go back to base."  
"Okay. Maybe I can get Ratchet to finish telling me how spacebridge tech works."  
Optimus chuckled inwardly at her comment.  
"That was a very good thing you did last night."  
"What was?"  
"Comforting the young female."  
"Oh, Ivy? Yeah, she has nightmares. Small world really."  
"It was still a very kind thing to do."  
"Um, okay. Thanks."  
They traveled back to the base in comfortable silence.

At Jack's house around 7:45 AM, Arcee grew tired of waiting for Jack to come to the garage and revved her engine loudly.  
"Shhh! Are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom." Jack said irritably.  
"Grab your helmet. It's go time." Arcee said.  
"Uhh, it's Saturday."  
"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee."  
"Cartoons… I'm sixteen."  
Jack grumbled a bit and walked back into the house to get his helmet.  
"And leave a note for your mom! She worries!" Arcee called after him.

At the Decepticon warship, Megatron was still studying dark energon. "I don't think you need worry about further AutoBot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone." Starscream reported.  
"And what evidence do you posses of this fact?" Megatron challenged.  
"I destroyed the mines. As you instructed."  
"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it."  
He turned back to studying the dark energon.  
"Maybe you should take a break, My Lord. I worry that too much contact with the dark energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you." Starscream suggested.  
"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough!"  
Megatron ripped a shard from the large cluster of dark energon.  
"Wait! Lord Megatron, no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!"  
Megatron took no notice of Starscream's warning and stabbed himself directly in the spark chamber. He hunched over in pain, then straitened as a type of seizure overtook him. He screamed as his energon was transformed into dark energon and his eyes turned purple.

At the AutoBot base, Ratchet was studying dark energon. "Hmm, the base elements in this goo are like none I've ever encountered." he said to himself, "It must be extremely concentrated to effect Arcee so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools; thank you very much Bulkhead!" As he turned around from analyzing the dark energon, a drop of it fell off of the microscope slide and onto the claw that Bulkhead had crushed earlier. The tool absorbed the dark substance and began to transform until it could walk. It scuttled out of the main room and into other parts of the base.

TO BE CONTINIUED

* * *

And DERE IT IS! This one was much more tedious to write because of the longer length. It is actually pretty hard to write the battle scenes. You wanna know something sad? The first chapter only needed 7 pages on MicrosoftWorks. This one needed 12 freaking pages. WHY, CRUEL FATE? WHYYYYYYYYY! But I do love writing these, so you will continue to get your updates. I will shoot for weekly Monday updates. Yes, Katherine has major issues. Oh well, like I say, "We all have our own issues, some are just worse that others." There is no arguing with that. Nope. I'm thinking the rating needs to be boosted a little bit. Just drop a line with your opinion.  
Also, I must add that I am rocking the greatest setup at the desk. I'm managing your reviews through my new iPad and BlueTooth keyboard, checking on other smaller things through my iPhone (that doesn't work as a phone :( grrr...), and doing the rest through the desktop. I feel special. Just wanted to put that out there. Sorry if I'm gloating. You know what? My birthday is on Wednesday so I'm going to gloat all I want! Still, sorry if I'm offending you.  
I am thinking of putting this story out again in Russian (don't worry the english version will still be here). What do you think? Is it a good idea? I slagging pit-spawned idea? Just drop me a line with your opinion if you want to!  
Like the the story? Have questions, concerns, or facepalms? Just review! Constructive critisism is welcome always. No flames EVER. Trust me, I will make a meal of you. I'm not kidding. Update aimed at Monday!  
LP


End file.
